


Not Here

by Scottie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: break me prompt, dying jayce prompt, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottie/pseuds/Scottie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated hospitals. It was something that had been so deeply hidden within himself he never truly realized it until he was sitting there in a hospital bed himself condemned to die as just another person, and that was just life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Here

It was cold. 

Seeing the sunrise from a hospital bed was something he had dreaded since bringing his grandmother here after her stroke. Sunrise held so much for Jayce. It was tomorrow happening on the horizon in blinding strokes of now and then. It was hope of a brighter future. It was all the ones he loved there to help him carry on when so many times he had wanted to skip continue and press quit. 

And here it was reminding him everyday in this wretched place that even when he found his footing it was to be stripped out from beneath him as quickly as it had gotten there. It reminded him that everything goes on. His struggles now would be forgotten and soon he too. 

Jayce folded his hands in his lap. There was a dull pain within him. He turned his head back toward the window and spoke lowly. “What is it that you want?”  

Talon stepped out. He was like the whispers of morning and the curtain shuddered as it released the man from its loose embrace. He smelled like blood and poppies to Jayce. He leaned back in his bed tiredly. “You hover around as if you’re here to deliver me,” Jayce chortled morbidly. Talon’s expression was obscured and Jayce could not see more than his silhouette against the sun’s rays as if even the world was hiding him in plain sight.   


“To return a favor,” Talon responded vaguely. Jayce smiled weakly. Something that happened on the fields. Something that was not revelent anymore. “You’ve only a week to live. What is it that you desire?”

Jayce turned his gaze from the man, hurting far too much now to face him. That dull pain was spreading and he could feel it grip into his soul and spread its freezing poison. He didn’t want to tell him. To tell him would be to..

He stared at the flowers surrounding him. They were sent with cards and other gifts to cheer him up but it made him feel more dead than before. The flowers now seemed more for his funeral. In the course of the week he’ll turn progressively worse and soon he’ll lose control of his own body and then death would gather him in her embrace but not until he experienced a painful and slow death.

Jayce’s lower lip quiver as he turned back to meet the man’s gaze, this time seeing him vividly and perfectly.

“I don’t want to die here,” he said.

Anywhere but here. 


End file.
